Wok Star
Wok Star is the 17th episode of Victorious. It aired January 17th, 2011 as a one hour special with The Diddly-Bops. Full Episode Plot Jade writes one of her own plays and wants to be produced but the school refuses. The kids disagree with the school and Tori then does everything to try and get the money so she will be able to produce her play, which Cat eventually stars in. But things come to worse when the owner of a Chinese resturant producing the play tries to change it, much to Jade's dismay. Among her recommendations are transforming the play into a musical, and casting her daughter Daisy as an angel, who's singing makes Trina seem talented. To make matters worse, Jade confesses to Tori that she invited her father to watch the play in a desperate attempt to prove that her artisitic ambitions are more than mere folly. She also realizes that the changes made by Mrs. Lee will give him ample reason to dismiss her ambitions. At the Vega household, Tori and the gang find a way to keep Mrs. Lee from going to the play, by appealing to her obsession with celebrities. Trina and Andre pretend to be a non-existant diva celebrity and her bodyguard, who stall Mrs. Lee's efforts to both see her daughter and take a picture of Trina by eating at a table for a long time. Tori reassures Jade that her play will go as she intented to, and much to her surprise, it goes without a hitch. When the show is over, Jade finally meets her father in the stands. Though there is still some lingering tension between the two of them, Mr. West admits he's impressed with her work. The first time Jade had seen him that happy. Trivia *This is the first time Jade hugs Tori. *Jade's play was about a girl who falls into a well then drowns in her own tears. The school said this was to "weird and disturbing" and wouldn't produce the play. *The restaurant owner mentions Batman in this episode. *In the scene where the group is at Tori's house playing cards and talking, the song "The Joke Is On You" by Niki Watkins that was heard in the iCarly episode "iGet Pranky" can be heard. While that episode was the first episode aired to use that song, this episode was filmed before that one. *Ending tagline: "MORE power..." - Ms. Lee *Robbie is shown using Male-Makeup. *Josh Peck from Drake and Josh makes a guest appearance on the show. He tells Jade "Good work", but is shooed off by an annoyed Jade. On TheSlap.com, Jade mentions Peck by name. *A framed photo of Dan Schneider can bee seen on Ms. Lee's wall of celebrities, and a charicature of him can be briefly seen in one of the montages. *'Running Gag:' Robbie talks about his male makeup. *At the begining of the episode when Beck as Tori where Jade is, Tori nearly drops her laptop on the ground. It is uknown if this was meant to be or accidental. Quotes Tori: '''Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze. '''Beck: (reading his fortune) All your wishes will soon come true. Sweet. Robbie: (reading his fortune) Your life will be filled with disappointment. Of course... '''Mrs. Lee: '''MORE power! Cast Victoria Justice as Tori Vega Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Leon Thomas as Andre Harris Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 17 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Jori Category:Episodes about Jade